


Darkening Stars: Serentia Central Academy

by PinkDevil



Category: Darkening Stars
Genre: Alexis n ???, All magic are turned into modern stuff, And Raole's an assistant teacher, Every elemental is a club leader, Except for Mira cuz she's gonna be the one who joins, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, Jura n Yumo or sumthin XD, Max probably is too, Mystery, Sarah is still adorbs, Sub is a teacher too, Xil and Zoe are teachers, a few crack ships anyone?, hints of Xil and Zoe, slight - Freeform, slight yaoi with FaOnn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDevil/pseuds/PinkDevil
Summary: Mira enters the central academy of Serentia; where every student would dream to attend to. It was the attention-catching institute of knowledge. Only students chosen among the whole land get to enter this prestige school.As Mira's luck of being chosen struck the thousands, she entered the academy where her luck slowly fades.





	1. The Start of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkening Stars is a roleplay hosted in the wikia.  
> For more information: http://darkening-stars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page  
> I do not own anything else aside from this fic. DS and its characters and settings belong to their rightful owners.

 

 The **Serentia Central Academy** is known as the most popular institution of education in the whole Serentia. Only the picked students from different regions are allowed to enter the academy. It just so happens that Mira received the e-mail from the academy at the brink of sunrise.

 

> You have been chosen to attend the central academy of Serentia. We are honored to have you here!

 A message like that along with the location address, school rules and regulations, directory and requirements were enough to make Mira joyed. Anyone chosen by the academy would be overjoyed like her, she thought. It was as if she was dreaming awake. All those research about the school, all those studying to pass the entrance exam, and all those efforts of going to such a far place really paid off.

 She thought of sending a message to her father or her mother, but closed her laptop anyways. "Nevermind..." she muttered. She stood up from her bed, as she walked outside her room. She lives in the house of her late uncle that has been passed onto her. As far as she has heard, the house that she has inherited was passed down from generations to generations. She found that interesting yet unnerving, but she could handle it. 

 She did her daily routine: eating breakfast, taking a bath, running on some errands, and stuff like that. It was afternoon before she decided to contact the school. She managed to get the call of a staff member of the academy.

"Hello? Serentia Central Academy Teacher June Alenger is on the other side. How may I help you?"

"Um... My name is Mira Taer. You see, I've received this e-mail about entering the academy and... I was wondering if I could know the further direction to the school?"

"Ah, Miss Taer!" the voice of June Alenger was flowing with happiness. "You do not have to! You've given us your address in your registration form, so the school vehicle will pick you up tomorrow!"

 Mira's eyes widened. It was a shock to hear that the school vehicle would pick her up by the next day. What will they think about her? She must be prepared by tomorrow. Serentia Central Academy was also known for their students, either high-ranking, popular or excellent in competencies. It would be humiliating if they saw her looking like a careless anthro-cat girl who doesn't care about her surroundings. It was quite obvious to see, judging that she hasn't cleaned up the mess in the kitchen when she cooked for the neighbours in an event recently. "W-wait, what time does the vehicle come around?"

"Hmm... about 5 in the morning?"

 After having a conversation with the teacher, she hung up. She was sleepy and tired, but she needed to make the house look presentable for tomorrow. ' _Five o'clock in the morning!?_ ' she thought. Despite her laziness, she kept cleaning every inch of her house, making sure not a single dirt was left and not a single insect woud survive. She packed her things. Maybe a teacher would come... or maybe the principal! The sheer thought of the school principal or teacher coming made her nervous enough to get the cleaning job faster. She wouldn't get tired easily, would she?

* * *

 

  _*ding dong*_

The same ringing sound has been repeating constantly. Knocks were also heard from the front door. Mira, sleeping on the living room floor hugging a broom woke up from the noise. "Wha...? Who is it...", she stood up to open the door. As she swung the door open, came the most embarassing scene in her life. 

 An anthromorphic rabbit stared at her, blinking a few times before gulping. Mira didn't like people disturbing her sleep, so she kept a glare. She looked at the boy from head to toe, until noticing the crest on the boy's uniform.

 She froze. She couldn't speak either. In front of her was a student from Serentia Central Academy!

"H-hey, wait--!" Due to immense panic, she slammed the door closed. "I-I'm sorry! Please wait!" she shouted. The rabbit walked a few steps back, unsure how to react to that. He came to pick her up. As the student council president, it was a part of his duty.

 Mira looked at the clock. ' _F-five fifteen!?_ ' she shouted internally. It was 5:15, and the assigned time was 5:00. Could it be that the student has been standing there for the whole fifteen minutes!? She ran around the house, dashing quickly as she gets prepared.

 After 20 minutes, Mira came out of her home, carrying her bags. First day, and she probably has a tardiness grade already. She looked at the anthromorphic rabbit with an embarassed expression. "I... am so sorry," she apologized, as she bowed with respect. This made the rabbit feel uneasy. "N-no, it's fine!" he said with such a bright smile, as if it was the sunlight of the world; that's how Mira saw it. And this was another thing about SCA. Half of the academy's students are good-looking and well-dressed. A thing that she couldn't catch up with. 

 "You're Mira Taer, right?" he asked, as he carried some of her bags. A gentleman, indeed. Mira nodded.

 "I'm Hugh Brown. I'm the president of the student council in SCA," he introduced himself cheerfully. The words "president of the student council" echoed around Mira's head. The boy she made to wait for 35 minutes, the boy carrying her bags right now, and the boy who went all the way here to pick her up is the student council president! 

 Student council presidents were the powerful ones amongst the powerful bunch of student council members. And to make such a powerful student wait outside this early in the morning was unacceptable. And he was also so kind. How can she have done this to such an innocent being?

 "I'm very sorry!" Mira shouted again. Hugh laughed softly. "No, it's fine! You're a new student, so you're probably not used to this yet, am I right?"

 An angel. It was what Hugh was. Such an understanding young man. Mira thought.

After having a short conversation, they entered the fancy-looking van with the SCA crest. Hugh placed her bags on the seat behind them. Silence filled the car, unnerving Mira to start a conversation. "So, um, where are the other students? Well, those who are also chosen?" she decided to ask, noticing that it was only her, Hugh, and the driver in the van. She stayed calm, even though the current scenario was making her think that this was fake or a scam of some sort, and the real SCA service already left beforehand while she was still sleeping. 

"Well, the other members of the student council and some staff members are out picking up the other new students..." Hugh replied, as he looked at his phone to check the time. "...we don't get that much students every year, you see..." he continued, as he put his phone back in his pocket. It wasn't a surprise that they didn't have much students, since only the lucky ones and the talented ones get to enter the academy.

"I can see why," Mira said. "SCA students need to be amazing! I don't even know how I got in..."

Hugh laughed. He sat straight, and fixed his seatbelt. "What do you mean?"

Mira looked outside. She shrugged. "I don't know... you guys are featured on TV everyday, the school is part of huge foundations... everything about SCA is amazing," she said as she daydreamed of the thousand things that could happen in the academy. Hugh looked at her, then looked ahead. "You know.... it's not as amazing as you think it is.." he murmured softly, but enough for Mira to hear. 

"What do YOU mean?" Mira asked, curious. Hugh shooked his head, and smiled. "Nothing..." he said.

After that, the car wasn't as quiet as before. They would talk about school-related stuff, sometimes even personal interests. "What are the students like?"

Hugh pondered for a while, before opening his mouth to reply.

"The students are very unique in their own ways. Usually parted up into after school clubs. I have a few friends and some who catch my interest in other clubs...", he replied happily. Mira's ears perked up. "After school clubs?"

"Yes," Hugh replied, as he pulled out his phone. He swiped to his gallery to show a picture of him with different people. He pointed at the fox anthro standing still forcing a smile. "This is Falaos, he's the president of the Sports Club. Even though he may be serious and hot-headed at times, he's a very nice guy. He shows understanding to anyone, and it may not look like it... but he's a real energetic person!"

 He pointed at the white haired human girl who, no joking, was really beautiful. "Momo's the Gardening Club president. She has a strong bond with flowers... some may even say that she can talk to them! She's a very kind person, and very caring to those around her," he went on.

 He pointed at the innocent-looking anthro wolf who seemed to be hugging a cello. "This one's Fionn. He's the president of the Music Club. He's a real sweetheart and very pure, I tell you... he's very friendly and trustworthy young man..." he added. They all looked so nice and considerate, far from Mira's imagination of being surrounded by mean students or bullies who go "goo-goo ga-ga" over their pride and mock it all over her face. She took notice of two young men out of place amongst the interacting students in the background.

"Who are those two?", she asked, pointing at the two boys.

Hugh stared at the two young men who were distant from the crowd. He pointed at the black haired boy covered by his blue hoodie. A dark atmosphere seems to surround him. "This is Dark Harss. As far as I've learnt, he's from a wealthy family who led some sort of organization protecting the people around the cities and towns. Despite all the nice things about him... he's the leader of a deliquent gang..."

He then placed his thumb on the other young man. He had white hair with black glasses, walking distant from the crowds of people. He had a strange yet cool aura surrounding him. "This one is Liam Jordan. From a once known family, it's said that he left home to live on his own. He refuses to join any club, and is practically a loner... we try to understand him, but that's a thing about him. We can't comprehend him..."

Mira stared at the two boys, then at the group where Hugh is in. "Do you guys talk to them?"

Hugh scractched the back of his head. "We try, when we get the chance..."

Hugh sighed, as he kept the phone back. "...but we fail, everytime."

Mira let out a small 'huh'. She has already learnt a few things about SCA students. Each of them are different. 

And so Mira hoped to also be unique from other students.

The van stopped moving, startling Mira. She looked outside the window to see huge gates with fancy outlines and details. Ahead of the road were a number of vans driving on towards the academy, as the gates opened to let them enter.

She was finally in Serentia Central Academy.


	2. Balsam

Mira stepped out of the car, as Hugh carried her bags. She couldn't help but jawdrop with the amazement of how big the school was. Numerous buildings, a lot of facilities, tons of areas, everything in the school made up the dreams of a student. 

"This is amazing!" she shouted with happiness as she turned to look at Hugh. Hugh chuckled, with a nod. "Sure is," he replied. "Let's go. The academy is waiting," he said with a laugh. Mira nodded with a smile, as she followed Hugh. They walked onwards, into the school of Serentia.

* * *

 Momo carried the herbal plants along the great hallways, as she was greeted by nurmerous students on the way. She was a beauty, indeed, but Momo never really cared about how she looked like. She would be surprised when people compliment her, but it also made her feel uneasy. Male students swarmed around her, oblidging to help her as she refused. She quickly made a run to the school laboratory, placing the herbs on the lab's counter. "There..." she said, panting.

 Yumo, the chemistry club leader, was Momo's twin brother. He would run errands for herbs and resins to make them into decent medicine, or an expriment for chemical reactions. Yumo picked one herb up and placed it to the glass plate as he observed it through the microscope. "Yep, this'll do..." he murmured as he lists down his observation. He looked at Momo. "Thanks, sis..."

 Momo smiled and nodded. "What's it for, though?" She asked as she walked around the laboratory.

Yumo started carrying different experimental items, opening a book as well. "A herbal medicine to induce pain in injuries..." he replied. Momo quickly looked back at Yumo. "Someone got injured?"

"The gang leader.... Dark Harss, right?" He replied, as he heated water on a tripod. Momo's eyes widened. Yumo scratched his head, and messed with his hair as he looked at Momo. "About that... sis, can you deliver this to him?" He asked, as he lifted a bag containing some sort of remedy. "Painkillers...?" She asked, as she took the bag. Yumo nodded. "He got into a fight and all... body pain almost everywhere... this might relieve him a bit," he continued. "I can't deliver it to him right now, since I'm working on another thing for him..."

 Momo has NEVER talked to Dark. She tried. They all tried, but anything won't work on him. And to give him medicine for his injuries with a pretty obvious fact that she was a stranger would be weird. "Where is he, anyway?" She asked. Yumo looked outside the window, and pointed ahead.

Momo looked at where Yumo was pointing, to see Dark leaning against the wall, seem to be configuring something with his leg. It was a prosthetic, much to Momo's knowledge. Probably from a fight? Or an accident? She wouldn't know. She gulped when she saw him surrounded by his fellow delinquents, his subordinates. 

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you if you say that I sent you there..." Yumo retorted in a strange creepy way. He's being a sadist again. If he weren't the chemistry club president, Momo was sure enough that he could fit the role of a delinquent. She could imagine what he could've done to the delinquents.

Momo nodded. "Alright..."

* * *

"This is not alright..." Momo muttered under her breath. Who knew there was something like this in the school?

A dark alleyway with walls and lockers vandalized with spray paints doodled along the pathway. She trembled as she walked, holding the bag of painkillers close. "Hello...?" Her voice echoed through the steepest corners of the street. "I-I was sent here by Yumo Tweedsley to deliver these to Dark Hars...." she explained, even though she was sure nobody's there.

But being sure won't get her anywhere.

A loud slam of a door came from beyond. Momo yelped, shaking nervously. She walked a few steps forward, when a figure of a boy appeared before her. 

Black hair, blue eyes, and a tall stature. They stared at eachother for a few seconds, Momo visibly terrified. She calmed herself, breathing heavily. After gulping, she raised the bag of painkillers to the boy named Dark. "Here..." she said, in a more calmer voice. Dark took the bag, then looked at what was inside it. 

"Painkillers. Yumo thought that your body might have gotten hurt pretty badly... so maybe those painkillers might help," she said, as she kept her hands behind her back. Dark stared at the painkillers.

Momo was just looking around the alleyway when Dark spoke.

"What's your name?"

Momo got startled at Dark's sudden question. "Hm?" Was all she could say. Dark looked at her. "Your name."

Momo swung her arms to her sides. "Momo... Momo Tweedsley."

* * *

Mira awed in amazement as she walked in the halls of SCA. Everything was amazing in this academy, no wonder it was indeed the best. And very clean, too.

Hugh carried her bags as they walked along the pathways on their way to the dorms. They got to the gymnasium, one building next to the dorms.

"Watch out!"

Mira looked at the direction of the voice, before she felt a pain in her head.


	3. Catching Fire - The School Basics

Mira slowly opened her eyes, to be blinded by the bright light of the room's chandelier. Looking around the area, medical supplies are placed on different tables, along with singular beds. Medicinary items and flasks are neatly placed in cabinets and shelves. Posters about being healthy, instructions to avoid accidents, proper guides in healing wounds, and different framed certificates were placed on the walls. Not to mention a record book placed on top of a drawer filled with files. Hugh, an anthro-fox student wearing the SCA varsity jacket, and an anthro-wolf wearing the teacher's uniform stood by the door.

It was no doubt this was the school clinic just by looking at it.

' _Why am I here...?_ ' Mira would think to herself, recalling things that happened before she went unconscious. Hugh was there, and they were walking to the dorms. After that, they got to the gymnasium where...

"A ball!" Mira exclaimed as she remembered, catching Hugh and the anthro-fox's attention. The teacher left the room before she even noticed. 

Now this would be weird, waking up and shouting "ball" randomly with people in the room, eyeing her with surprise. But Mira now remembered why she was here.

After that, they got to the gymnasium where a ball flew and blazed towards her, quick enough that she didn't have to dodge or react. She closed and her eyes and tried to remember to threw the ball.

Processing the scenario helped a lot. She opened her eyes and looked at the anthro-fox. "You..."

The anthro-fox gulped. Mira thought out the scene that possibly happened. 

Judging by the fact that the anthro-fox was wearing a varsity jacket, he's part of some athletic group. And if it wasn't him who threw the ball, he wouldn't have a need or a reason to go here, seeing that there is no one else here aside from her, Hugh, and the fox. Hugh couldn't have hit her because it's common sense. Staring at the fox, it was the sports club president that Hugh told her about earlier.

"I... overshot. I am so sorry..." Falaos apologized, scratching the back of his neck. Seeing that Mira was unamused, he knelt down and placed his right hand on his chest, much to Mira's surprise. "Please forgive me."

If he wasn't the president of the Sports club, he'll have a good place in some Drama club or something. No one in their right mind would just kneel down to a stranger. Doing something like that made Mira weirden out.

"Alright... you don't have to kneel down...", she said. The anthro-fox nodded and stood up. He let out a hand to Mira. "I'm Falaos Johnathan. This is... a bad first impression, isn't it?" he asked.

Mira just smiled and took the hand. "I'm Mira Taer. New student. You're... the Sports Club President right?"

Falaos nodded. After a few moments, his eyes widened. "Wait, so are you clubless?" he asked. Hugh seemed to yelp, then raised his hand. "I-I don't think this is---"

"Yes, I am. Why?" Mira asked, tilting her head a little in curiosity. "M-Mira, you should rest--", Hugh tried to comply before being cut off by Falaos.

"Are you interested in joining any club around here?" Falaos asked, in a strangely welcoming tone. Mira pondered for a moment. She hasn't really thought of a club to join into yet. Mira shrugged. "Not yet..." she answered. Falaos walked closer to her.

"I suggest you join the Sports Clu--", Falaos didn't get to finish his statement as Hugh was dragging him out, seeming irritated, a side of him that didn't show often. "Okay, you've apologized. Your members need your guidance so I suggest you go back," Hugh continuously repeated, as he pushed Falaos out of the room. "B-but wait a sec---!"

Hugh slammed the door shut, then sighed in relief. Mira looked at Hugh with confusion. "What was that about?" she asked, no idea what was happening.

Hugh looked back at Mira then laughed nervously. He pulled a chair besides Mira's bed, and sat down. "It's a thing in this school..." he said.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

Hugh fixed his uniform, and looked at Mira. "It's quite a school objective for every student to participate in after school clubs. It's the school's way of... division, in some sort of way. Each student must be active on one thing. That rule started when there were students years ago who, well, had different clubs in order for the students to get along. They thought that dividing the students into groups in a knick of time would be an advantage in both academics and socializing. Now it's a must for students to join in clubs so they won't be getting close to students 'different' from them to avoid trouble after class is over..."

"But you're friends with the other club presidents, right? And they all seem to get along in one place...", Mira stated, as it was what she observed. He even kept a picture with all of them in it in his phone, and even talked to Falaos just a few moments ago.

Hugh nodded. "That's true... but that's because we're presidents, and it's alright for us to interact with everyone..." he sighed. "We don't really like the idea of students not allowed to interact with anyone once class time is done, but it wasn't ours to decide..."

"But Falaos really seemed to want me to join his club..."

"Because of the club system where the club with the most members earn a chance to get what they want... Me and the other presidents, though, agreed that whoever gets the prize will wish that the rule should be taken down."

"Why don't you just take it down though? You're the student council president right?" Mira asked. As far as she knew, student council presidents are given part of the school's leadership. 

"I would if I could... but I can't. It's a staff order; something I can't take down...", he said, as he leaned back on his chair, looking down on the floor. 

Mira looked at Hugh. "... do I need to join a club?"

"You could, but it's alright if you don't...", Hugh said. 

"But if I don't, the rule won't be taken down quick, right?" 

"... there's another way to take down the rule. Particulary, there's three ways: the first is the one I mentioned earlier about club numbers, the second is if the number of students that are clubless increase, there's a possibilty. But the third one is the most impossible yet the most effective and sure... it's if all the club presidents leave their clubs."

Mira's ears perked up. Although it may be impossible, it sounded cool to her. She stood up from her bed.

"W-wait, are you okay now? You should rest a little---"

"Then let's follow the third method!" Mira exclaimed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the next chapter will possibly be longer. ^^ Thanks for reading!


	4. Method No. 3 - Friend Making

A moment of silence fills the room.

"WHAT?!" Hugh was shocked to hear her choice. "B-but it's impossible!"

Mira placed her hands on her hips, as she looked back at Hugh. "Still possible. Will be possible. And shall be possible."

Hugh stood up and carried her bags. Each club president, despite wanting to take the rule down, did not want to leave their clubs. Especially after making each club grow big into something like this. It's like throwing half a million dollars or a really expensive car in an acid tank or a volcano crater.

"How many club presidents should be taken down?"

Hugh yelped, but sighed anyway. "About... six, I guess. You can't be serious about this, right?", he asked, carrying her backpack on his bag, as he opened the door for the both of them. Mira looked at him with determination. "I can't be joking," she said.

"Wait, six? Who are the other three?" Mira asked. The two walked down the hallways. Everyone seemed to greet Hugh, before he could explain the other clubs to her. As they walked, they passed by the computer lab. Hugh opened the door to the computer lab, to take notice that the lights are closed. He signaled Mira to stay quiet, but Mira didn't notice him and opened the lights.

* * *

 

 A boy with red hair wore an oculus rift, holding some sort of controller shaped like a shotgun rifle, with red and black headphones on. The oculus was connected to a large TV screen where a horror FPS game was on play. The boy seemed to be serious in shooting the corpses and zombies in the game, not even caring if the lights were on or not. 

"Who is that...?" Mira asked.

"That's Joshua Carmichael. His real name is Enos according to the file that he passed, but he hates being called by that. He's the gaming club president. When playing games, he usually has a username connected to Red...", Hugh replied. Mira stared at the boy, who no doubt, was good at the game. "He's like a hunter!", she exclaimed in amazement, loud enough for the boy to hear despite his headphones on. He paused the game, placed his headphones around his neck, and removed his oculus.

He looked at Mira and Hugh. Red eyes. Mira has never seen a person with red irises before. No wonder he was named Red in his usernames. Joshua blinked a few times before speaking. "... How long have you guys been standing there?"

Hugh laughed nervously. "Only for 3 minutes, 39 seconds, and 12 milliseconds...", he replied. This was a thing with Hugh. He can keep track of time without even looking at the clock. Joshua placed his hands on his pockets, taking notice of Mira. He covered his nose, much to Mira's annoyance. "What's with the nose-covering!?" she asked.

Joshua slowly placed his hand back to his pocket. "...Cat allergy," he said. "I haven't seen a face like yours around here... Are you a new student?" he asked. Mira nodded. "I see...", was all he said, before putting his oculus back on, and resuming the game. Mira stared at the boy, irritated. "That's it...!?" she exclaimed. Hugh let out another nervous laughter. "He rarely accomadates people in here," he said. Mira growled, as she walked few steps closer to Joshua in hopes to talk to him about the club. Joshua, who was busy with his games, couldn't keep a sneeze to himself as she got closer. 

Mira's eyes sparkled. She has discovered something. The cutest sneezes come from unexpected people. Despite Joshua being a quiet guy, his sneeze was like the cute little sneeze of a newborn kitty. Joshua walked steps back, taking off his oculus once more. He wasn't able to pause the game, resulting an instant game over due to the fact that he was already in the madness area. This crushed Joshua greatly.

He breathed in, walked towards Mira, and lifted her by the back of her collar, like how some humans carried cats (which is by their backs). He opened the door, and looked at Hugh, covering his mouth. "Keep this thing outside please...", he said. Hugh couldn't help but sigh. "Thanks anyway, Joshua...", he said. Joshua nodded, as he dropped Mira outside the door. Once Mira and Hugh were out, he slammed the door shut.

As Mira stared at the door, she jumped and stood up straight, and repeatedly knocked and kicked the door. "You're a jerk! A jerk, I say! I hope those zombies come out of the TV and kill you! You're only handsome 'cuz you have red irises--- well, not just the irises, really-- BUT WHO CARES!? You aren't cute-- well, your sneeze was pretty cute--- GAH! You're a stupid jerk, you hear me!?", and Mira kept rattling death threats and insults to Joshua from the other side to the door, which in fact, Joshua ignored.

"C-calm down now, Mira...", Hugh said in an easing voice. Mira breathed heavily, sighing, then looked at Hugh. "That guy doesn't seem leader-y at all!" she complained. Hugh scratched the back of his neck, as he pulled Mira along down the hall. 

* * *

 

"A laboratory?" Mira stared, eyeing the door. 

Hugh nodded with a smile. "This is the chemistry club. Yumo should probably be around here," he said, as he knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open. There stood a boy with messy white hair and droopy eyes, as if he just woke up from a nap. He yawned, as he looked at the two. He just silently stared. This made Mira uneasy. ' _This guy's more quiet than the last one_ _!_ ', she thought to herself. Although, she noticed that he looked like the male counterpart of the girl in the group picture.

"Good morning Yumo," Hugh greeted. Yumo just nodded at him. Mira just watched the scenario. Yumo was too quiet to even say a word to greet people. Is he trying to be edgy, or is he really edgy? He looked at Mira, confused. "Who're you...?", he finally spoke. His voice made Mira nervous.

Such glorious voice. Yes, it may be monotonous. But it was heaven, indeed. No wonder he doesn't talk. Everyone in this school had an attractive point, it seems. "I-I'm Mira Taer, a new student," she introduced herself, stuttering. "She's looking around the school," Hugh said. 

"Ah," Yumo let out. "You'll love it here in this school... it's fully air-conditioned everywhere and you can sleep anywhere...", he continued, sounding happy yet there was still the monotone in his voice. He does love sleeping. "This is Yumo Tweedsley. He's the chemistry club president, and he's also the twin brother of Momo...", Hugh said. Mira's eyes glimmered once more. The idea of 'twins' was indeed, cool to her. The resemblance was very visible. Hugh laughed at Mira's reaction, Yumo confused. 

"Momo's in the garden, right? We're going there after a visit to the Music club...", he asked.

Yumo blinked. "About that... she probably returned already, so... I suppose," he said.

* * *

"... you decided to be clubless?" 

Momo asked, as she held a can of soda. Dark nodded as he drank his own soda. The two of them were sitting by the dark alleyway. The other delinquents just watched them, weirden out. It was the sweet and angelic gardening club president chatting and having a normal conversation with the notorious and cold-hearted delinquent gang leader. "But why?", she asked. Dark shrugged, as he leaned his head against the wall. "...I don't like people being all concentrated over one thing...", he replied, in a silent voice. 

Momo tilted her head. "It's a long story," he said, looking away. "I see...", Momo said.

This was the first time she has ever gotten a complete conversation with Dark. She found this amazing, and she's starting to question herself why she was scared and terrified of him in the first place. He was just a guy.

"Shouldn't you go back to the garden? People might be looking for you...", he said. Momo looked at her phone to check the time, to be alerted that they've been talking for an hour and a half. It was indeed amazing. She quickly stood. "R-right," she said. She turned and walked, but before she could leave completely, she looked at Dark with a smile. "You should drop by the garden some time!", she said, then ran off. 

Dark stared at her as she ran, his eyes wide. He looked down at the ground. The other delinquents laughed. "Looks like some guy's got a chance to get a girl!"

Dark shot a glare at the guy who said that. "Shut up," he said, though he was blushing just a little.

* * *

 As the two walked along the hallway, a soothing sound of a cello was heard from nearby. Mira felt peaceful hearing the music. "It seems that Fionn is in the music room," Hugh said, and opened the door. There stood the anthro-wolf, blissfully playing the instrument in a wondrous melody. It was the pure and innocent Music Club president, Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe. As he heard the door open, he looked behind, at Mira and Hugh. He blushed in embarassment, hugging his cello close. "U-um... Hello," he said, with a smile.

Adorable. Just adorable. He was indeed very innocent. Mira smiled back. "I'm Mira Taer... the way you play the cello is REALLY good. So is the piece," Mira said. Fionn's ear's perked up with happiness. "Thank you!" He said, overjoyed. Hugh smiled and patted Fionn on the shoulder. "This is Fionn, the Music Club president," Hugh said, introducing him. Fionn smiled at Mira, the shyness slowly fading. The two shook hands.

"If you want, I can teach you how to play...", Fionn said in a welcoming voice. "I'd love that!" Mira said. After going through two obstacles, Fionn was the breather. He was calm and kind, unlike the first two presidents that she encountered. Also very accomadating. 

"What are you guys up to, by the way?" he asked. 

"We're going to make the club presidents lea--"

"J-just looking around," Hugh said, covered Mira's mouth quickly. "You know, since Mira's a new student... she needs... um.. guidance," he continued, smiling. Fionn nodded with a smile. "Can I tag along?", he asked.

* * *

 

"You can't tell him!" Hugh whispered to Mira. "Why not?" she whispered back.

The two were whispering on and on, as Fionn was happily walking behind them. To see two club presidents, everyone greeted them. 

They were on their way to the garden, where Momo was tending the flowers. The white-haired girl sighed in relief to see all the plants in good state, she smiled. At a distance, Mira, Hugh, and Fionn were closer. She takes notice of this, as she walked towards them herself to greet them, especially the new student.

"Good morning!" she greeted. Hugh and Fionn smiled as a greeting, with Mira staring at her. She looked at Mira, then smiled. "Hello there," she said in a very soft voice. She was indeed a beauty. White hair like snow, purple eyes like stars, and completely fair skin. And... her chest size. Mira shook off the last thought and smiled back. "Nice to meet you! I'm Mira Taer," she introduced herself, letting out a hand for a handshake. Momo smiled, and accepted the handshake. "Momo Tweedsley. Nice to meet you, too!" she said.

"So, where are you guys going?" she asked. Before Mira could say the Method #3 thing, Hugh answered the question. "Touring Mira around," he replied. 

"May I come along?" she asked.

Mira smiled, thinking: ' _Finally, I'm not the only girl around!_ '. It was weird for her to be around good-looking men eversince she came here. Now a girl. A good-looking girl.

* * *

 

The two girls were chatting, laughing and giggling, while the two boys stay behind.

Everyone looked at them, eyes gleaming. Mira couldn't even believe she was walking with these popular people. Despite being popular though, she learnt that they were simple. Joshua was actually introverted even if he was known around the whole school. Yumo actually knows how to cool off despite being claimed a smart guy. Fionn was actually very friendly and open to anyone he meets. Momo wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty though she was known as a beauty. Falaos was very kept up to his mistakes and was very secretive despite being full of energy. Everyone was just like everyone else.

And Mira liked that. Because with that, she feels like she fits in. As if she's walking down the hall with your everyday regular students. 

They stopped by the staff room. 

Just the very moment, an anthro-wolf stood tall wearing the teacher's uniform. It was the teacher from the infirmary earlier! He looked at the students. "What are you all doing out here?", he asked. He scanned the students and looked at Mira. "Are you Mira Taer?", he asked. Mira gulped, and nodded. "Yes sir...", she replied. 

"I see," the teacher lifted his taskboard. Momo walked to Mira and whispered: "That's Mr. Sylvan Hectus. He's the overall science teacher, and the sub-PE teacher...". Fionn who was on the other side of her ear, said: "He memorizes the periodic table of elements. Scary, right? We usually call him Sub... his age isn't really THAT far".

Mira couldn't help but be nervous even though. Sub looked at his taskboard, then started writing. "I suggest you consult Ms. Alenger for your class designation and schedule. Okay, kid?" he assured, as he patted Mira on the head. He then walked off.

Mira just stared. Everyone waited for her as she got her schedule from Ms. Alenger.

* * *

"Class 6-A, huh?"

Mira stared at her schedule and the class that she's in. "The first section, huh?", Hugh smiled. Momo happily skipped towards Mira. "You're in the same class!", she said, enthusiastically. For Mira, this was all too convenient. Her being in the class where the others were was too convenient. She was near in thinking that this was a conspiracy. 

Or so she thought.

 


	5. Class Time - City Cafe

Mira awoke from the loud knocking from the door. She now resides in the school's dormitories, just like every other student. Her sleep was way more comfortable than it was at home, with the 5-star hotel atmosphere going around... but she still wasn't used to the idea of being far away from her house. She sighed, as she opened the door. There stood Hugh and Fionn. 

She looked at the time. She slammed the door shut and started preparing at sonic speed. Not again.

Hugh scratched his cheek. "Ah, this scenario again...", he said with a nervous laugh. Fionn tilted his head a little, oblivious to what Hugh was pertaining, not being present when the pick-up occured. After a few moments of waiting, the door swung open. Mira stood, wearing the school uniform and her bag in hand, panting. "Good morning, Mira! ...are you alright?", Fionn asked. Mira nodded, wiping her sweat. 

* * *

They walked down the hall, and entered the class room. There flocked students, talking in groups, having a conversation, cleaning the room, sleeping, fixing themselves up, or in particular, not talking to anyone at all. A white-haired boy distanced himself from the other student, looking at a different direction. An anthro-dragon was quietly reading a book on his chair, remaining silent. 

"Good morning!", Momo greeted with a smile. The three greeted back. Seems like the first period goes the same with all of them. Convenient.

They sat on their chairs, Mira sitting anywhere that's empty. She thought that she chose the perfect seat, with Hugh on her left side and Fionn behind him. Until...

"You...?", the voice of a certain gaming club president spoke in an irritated voice. Mira slowly looked at the boy who spoke. It can't be. 

It was Joshua Carmichael. The stupid jerk who she wanted to kill so bad. She stood up, in search for another chair. She can't possibly sit next to a demon's child for the whole school year. There was one empty seat next to Momo. Another advantage was that it was a window seat. She started walking towards the chair, before the door opened. She turned to see a boy with his hood on, sitting on the chair that she was supposed to occupy. As she looked at the boy closely, she could see that he was the feared delinquent around the school. With blue eyes like lightning, she had no choice but to go back to her first seat choice -- which she hated. This wasn't how the 'keep your enemies closer' rule is supposed to be like. 

She sighed. That's it. She just needed to ignore him. With Hugh and Fionn keeping her company, why would she need to talk to Joshua? She nodded at her own idea.

"Weirdo," Joshua muttered, taking notice of her nodding before looking away. She growled at him, then looked at the other direction. This is going to be difficult.

"You okay?", Hugh asked. Mira smiled and nodded. This is NOT okay.

* * *

Momo was talking to Yumo who sat right next to her on the right side, before looking at her left with the intention to greet a classmate. Much to her surprise, she looked closely at the boy. "Dark?", she asked. The hooded boy looked at her with a smug expression. Momo smiled. "Good morning," she greeted in a soft tone. Dark stared at her for a moment before nodding as a greet. She observed the young man, taking notice of his bag that indeed was filled with school stuff, but a metal bat sticking out of his bag was enough for Momo to think that he's on his delinquent ways again. Dark notices her staring at his bag, so he pulled and placed the bag on his other side.

Momo gulped, as she looked at Dark. "This is nothing...", Dark said. After staying silent for awhile, Momo nodded. She didn't want to interfere with his business, but this was indeed concerning. Dark remained quiet. Why did he even try to play nice in front of her? He could've just been honest.

He wouldn't care if she stayed away from him. He wouldn't care... right?

* * *

Fionn looked around in the class, to take notice of Falaos doodling something. Since he was just behind him, he saw his drawing clearly. A figure that was supposed to look like Sir Max was a stickman with a bow and Sir Sub was a tall stickman with strangely detailed clothing. "What is that...?", he would ask him. Falaos looked at Fionn sinisterly. "I'm making fun of our teachers through pen and paper...", and this is why he's always in detention eversince he transferred here. 

Fionn sighed and sat back to his chair, before he was poked on the shoulder by Falaos. "Can I borrow a pencil?", he said. Fionn looked confused. "Why?"

"I'm gonna add you in here!", Falaos said.

Now Fionn would feel flattered right now, but through logical thinking and recalling what he said: he's going to make fun of him through pen and paper. Fionn's ear twitched.

"I'd rather not," he said, with a laugh. 

* * *

The anthro-dragon with the name of Will'O'Wisp Haze looked around the class as he shut the book close. It seems like he drifted deep in his reading that he didn't notice that everyone was already in class. He placed the book back to his bag, as he waited for the teacher.

* * *

The quiet boy named Liam Jordan sat apart from the class-- the farthest chair possible. He stared at everyone in class. Ridiculous. He waited for the teacher to come in to get this class thing over with.

 

Just then, a woman stood by the door. She walked to the teachers' desk and placed her things. Everyone stared at the teacher, Ms. Zoe Acker, the homeroom teacher for the school year. "Good morning everyone," she greeted the class. "For those who don't know me, I am Zoe Acker. I will be your homeroom and history teacher for the school year. I have high expectations for this class...", she said, as she eyed the students. "...seeing that most of you excel in an excellence," she continued.

Zoe Acker was said to be a delinquent in her days, and she works for the company that Dark's family runs as well. The others would think that maybe she knew Dark. Momo looked at Dark, to see him intentionally ignoring the teacher. "Isn't that right, Mr. Harss?", Zoe pointed quite quickly, causing Dark to flinch. 

"Right...", he would reply in a barely audible voice. So they do know eachother.

Zoe nodded, and opened the class record. "With that said, we'll be having a new student today. May that student stand up and introduce themselves?", she added with a welcoming smile.

Mira breathed in, and stood up. 

"My name is Mira Taer. I am 17 years old. I came from Prince, where I live on my own. I have skills in cooking, and I have a keen eye with things..." she said. "I hope I can get along with everyone!", she said happily. Every student in the room smiled at her, except for Liam, Dark, and Joshua who kept in a laugh. Good people.

 "Thank you, Miss Taer. You may now be seated," Zoe said. Mira sat. She smiled at Hugh and Fionn who were smiling at her, then looked at Joshua. He was holding in a laugh, deemed annoying by Mira. She stepped on his foot intentionally, causing Joshua to wince in pain. He glared at Mira, and Mira glared back. If one would look at them, it would seem that some sort of electric spark was clashing in their glares.

"Okay, class. Let's start," Zoe said.

* * *

Class today wasn't really focusing in education yet. First days in SCA focused on the students interaction with eachother. Once class ended, this is when Mira sees what Hugh was pertaining. No one was around in the halls, and everyone was in their club rooms. After School activities, she guessed.

The first day of class was nice. Fionn and Hugh guided her along, since some of their friends like Momo and Falaos were quite a distance away from her seat. The teachers were kind, though some were visibly strict. The only thing she didn't like was that the students aside from the group were not really sociable, and she sat next to a jerk.  

* * *

 

Momo stretched her arms. She dismissed the club activities early, as she walked by the gates. With a permit to leave the school grounds for a moment in hand, she decided to stroll around the city for a while.  She was unaware that Mira was also blank as of now, pretty much assuming that she was fixing things with Hugh. 

Her main purpose of taking a walk around town was to check out a cafe that some of her members suggested. She imagined what possibilities there would be in that cafe. How many types of butterscotch and cheesecake can they create? She could just imagine that taste of cakes in her mouth. Heaven.

As she was near the cafe, she saw Dark walking towards the back of the cafe, looking around as if he's searching people who might see him. Momo hid behind a post. "What is he doing in a place like this...?", she wondered. Dark assumed that the coast was clear, so he walked to the alley leading to the back of the cafe. Maybe he's just doing his thing.

Momo entered the cafe, sitting down on one chair. She waited for a waiter to ask what she'd like to order. Seeing how many people were there, this place was quite popular. Though there weren't much students from SCA. She looked at the menu, to be dazzled by the number of cakes the cafe had to offer.

"May I take your order?"

Momo looked at the waiter. "Ah, yes... I would like---."

.....

"... Dark?", Momo stared at the waiter.

The waiter who gave off a serving aura, was the delinquent leader that she knew. Dark was the waiter.


	6. A Little Secret

"Don't you DARE tell anyone about this."

After being forcefully dragged to the back of the cafe, Momo was trembling in nervousness as Dark was shouting at her about not telling this to anyone. He takes part-time jobs? What for? Doesn't he have a family to support him? With him in a barista uniform, he looked like a completely different person. He looked like he was harmless. As if he wasn't that dangerous gang leader at the back of the abandoned building at school that everyone was scared of. Momo gulped and spoke, "You work here? Why? How?", she asked.

Dark looked at her, then stood still. "Not like I want to... but I needed to."

"Don't you have an uncl--", before she could finish her words, Dark shouted.

"I don't need his help," he replied, visibly pissed off. "So don't ask."

Since there was nothing Momo can do since she doesn't know him completely, she nodded. Though her curiosity never really disappeared. After a few moments of silence, Dark decided to talk again. "...Come on, you came here to get something, right?", he asked, looking the other way.

Momo looked up to him in surprise. He walked inside to the cafe, and Momo followed him.

* * *

 

Momo got her order served by Dark. It was all the different slices of cake on one plate, her eyes sparkling as she stared at it. It was like she was in heaven. Not to mention she was the last customer, all she had to do was wait for Dark since he said he wants to talk about something.  Probably discuss the "do-not-tell-this-to-anyone" lecture. She took a bite of the strawberry shortcake, and it was one of the most delicious things she has ever tasted. She peacefully continued to eat, and right at the moment she was at the black forest cake, Dark came out of the staff room wearing his casual outfit, though he was still wearing his hoodie. He sat by Momo's table.

Before he could speak, Momo talked. "Yeah, I know, I promise that I won't tell anyone about this," she said, finishing the cake. Dark's eyes drooped in unamusement. "You better... but that isn't what I wanted you to talk about."

Momo tilted her head as she wiped her mouth with her handkerchief after finishing up the whole thing. Dark leaned back on his chair. He gulped, before opening his mouth to speak. "What...", he couldn't finish the sentence.

Momo blinked twice, confused. Well, he just gave her cake, and he didn't really taunt her. Talking to him like this, it wasn't really as terrifying as she thought it'd be. It wouldn't be bad to answer a question. "Why?", she asked. The young man crossed his arms. "... I'll ask later."

He sighed, as the girl stared at him. "By the way... why didn't the students tell me that you worked here?", she asked. Dark shrugged. "I threaten them, I guess... but I serve them afterwards."

"Ohh, like this," Momo said, pointing out the scenario occuring now. "Not exactly...", he said. "...I don't talk to them afterwards."

Momo smiled at Dark, much to Dark's visible emarassment. "Don't think anything of it...", he said, looking down.

She giggled, crossing her arms, looking straight at him. "I asked my question, what's yours?"

Dark seemed to get surprised by the sudden statement. "I-it's nothing special, really..."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"What "nothing?""

"That's not my question."

"Then what is?"

"It's really nothing."

"So is it a "nothing" question? Never heard of that..."

"It's not--- ugh."

Momo looked at him with a devious smile. Dark sighed and spoke. "What's... your number?", he asked. This made Momo shake her chair, almost falling off and choke her food. She coughed as she drank water. Once she placed the glass down on the table, she looked at Dark. "Um... what?", she asked, to be sure.

"Your number... it's just a solution to make sure you won't do anything stupid like tell someone or... um... hey, we're seatmates, right? So if a project comes by pairs, we could--- geez, just give me your number," he said, then snatched the phone from Momo's grasp. Momo, on the other hand, wanted to slap herself hard to make sure this was all true. Dark took out his phone, and started typing stuff on his phone. Suddenly, Momo's phone rang. 

Dark seemed to have tested to make sure it was her number. After that, he returned the phone. Momo was visibly still shocked, staring at him endlessly. "Stop staring. It's for school," he said. Momo twitched as she continued to stare. How was that for school?

Afterwards, an old woman came out of the staff room with a gentle smile. "Dark?", she asked, seemingly excusing him.

Dark stood from his chair, and so did Momo as a sign of respect. The old woman handed out a paper envelope of some sort. "This is your salary for the week. I'm really sorry if I can't add it up, dear...", she said in a wry tone. Dark accepted the envelope and smiled, much to Momo's surprise. "Thank you. This is fine," he said, putting the money in his bag. The old woman smiled back, then looked at Momo. "My my, who is this beautiful young lady?", she asked, making Momo blush a little by the compliment. It wasn't bad since the old lady seemed really nice. "Ah, she's Momo. My---"

"Girlfriend, perhaps?", the old lady asked.

Now Momo's blush became more intense than before, and she wasn't the only one blushing. Dark was visibly flustered, as well, shaking his head. "She's my schoolmate."

The old lady smiled. "Ah, is that so? Nice to meet you, dear. I am the mother of this cafe's manager," she said. Momo smiled back, calming herself down. 

* * *

Dark and Momo walked on the night streets to the school. As they walked, many students stared at them, confused and shocked. Momo wasn't weirden out by this, and Dark didn't really seem to care. He only had the intention to walk her home. Momo, on the other hand, is confused. To ask her number then walk her home-- she quickly shook off the thought. Nope. Not happening.

The delinquents ran towards Dark, causing Momo to hide behind Dark in fear. Dark was a tall person compared to her. "Hey, boss, we got the wallet from earli---, oh?", the weird-looking delinquent looked behind Dark, and saw Momo. "You're... the gardening club president, right?"

Momo nodded slowly, as Dark pulled her behind him more. "Keep your nose in your crap," he said. The delinquent stepped back and scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Where were you guys?", another delinquent asked. Before Momo could reply in order to talk, Dark spoke. "Nowhere, I just saw her...", he lied.

Of course, the other delinquents believed their leader. The two walked to the dormitories, both silent along the way. As they reached Momo's door.

"Momo?"

It was Mira and Hugh, standing by her door. Hugh stared at Dark. The student council president never really liked delinquents, now it's their leader.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the club system works:
> 
> ~ Mira Taer - the new student who will pick a club.  
> ~ Hugh Brown - the Student Council president.  
> Student Council: An organization between chosen students to lead and participate in the school-student movements. They are the main club, and registration of new clubs and suggestions must be passed and accepted by them.  
> ~ Dark Harss - the leader of the school delinquents (pickpocketing, sarcasm and coldness fits perfectly XD).  
> Delinquents: The delinquents are made up of feared and notorious students either known for illegal acts or young troublemakers who have gained their own part behind the school.  
> ~ Momo Tweedsley - the Gardening Club president.  
> Gardening Club: The Gardening Club is the school's "flower sanctuary". Its main objective is to create "beauty" throughout the gardens and entrances of the academy with numerous blooming flowers.  
> ~ Falaos Johnathan - the Sports Club president.  
> Sports Club: The Sports Club consists of students with high knowledge with sports, and an endless stamina and energy to keep on the healthy athlete lifestyle.  
> ~ Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe - the Music Club president.  
> Music Club: The Music Club tackles different branches of Music: Jazz, Light, Brass, even Electric and more. The club often comes is as a choir, solo, orchestra, band, etc.  
> ~ Liam Jordan - the student doesn't want to join a club. He dislikes interacting with other students.  
> ~ Will 'O' Wisp Haze - a member of the book club.  
> Book Club: The Book Club is the perfect place for book lovers, novel writers, and literature critics around the school. The location of this club is the grand library.  
> ~ Yumo Tweedsley - the Chemistry Club president.  
> Chemistry Club: The Chemistry Club is the place for young scientists with the wish to experiment on different things for a new discovery.  
> ~ Enos "Joshua" Carmichael - the Gaming Club president. (Codename: Red)  
> Gaming Club: The Gaming Club is the gamer section for students who display high skills in virtual activities, such as FPS, streetfighters, music games, racing games, horror, etc.


End file.
